


Out Of Haste

by rubyanjel



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Post s07e07, Season/Series 07 Spoilers, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 22:34:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12118647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubyanjel/pseuds/rubyanjel
Summary: Tormund doesn't seem to bother Jaime, but it gets annoying after time.Also, it pays to look at what armor you're putting on.





	Out Of Haste

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! It's my first time writing for this couple. I spent two weeks reading off fanfics here to gauge how the romance is built between them both in multi-chaptered works and in one shots. I suddenly had a thought in my head that I just needed to get out of my system.
> 
> English isn't my native tongue and all mistakes are mine. Characters sadly aren't mine though.

“Shh.” Despite his hard thrusts, it was a miracle that Jaime was still able to keep ahold of his speed as his glistening cock went in and out of her tight entrance. With his left hand, he guided her head onto his right shoulder. “Keep it down, love. They might hear us.”

She gave a low, silent moan enough only for him to hear. But due to reflex actions he pushed Brienne’s head further against him, making her mouth latch onto the edge of his arm. He expertly moved his hips upward to get as deep as he can, trying not to impart even a low thud as to give away their location. Years of experience made it seamless for him to do so. It's not like he's thinking of his twin now--no, not at all. He can't deny though he's thankful for the times they had to sneak for release as he would probably do a horrible job at pleasing his wench now.

To be honest, it was all so sudden. Her eyes gleamed with an undeniable power against the light of the winter sun. Her wild smile showing as she panted, pointing the Oathbreaker against Tormund’s neck. Everyone watching released a breath they didn't know they were holding during the friendly clash of swords-- Jaime especially, who mentally thanked all gods, both old and new. She dropped her weapon right after he whimpered “yield”. She looked up and her eyes met with her lovers’, both of them suddenly thinking of the same thing. She stormed out of the circle, ready to meet him in their usual hiding place.

Tormund had the gall to tease her yet again the night before, thinking she would suddenly fling her strong arms against the Wilding’s. He even had the nerve to bring up what Brienne said about marrying anyone who can best her in a combat, and he challenged her for her hand. Bronn made a joke about the ridiculous challenge, “I’ll bet fifty dragon coins that you'll have a valyrian sword slicing your dick off before you can even start the bedding.”

Not that Jaime was ever worried about it. Heck, he found the Wilding amusing around his wench the first few times. He knows Brienne well enough she would never give the ginger-haired man a chance, and he would see steam from out of her ears whenever he'd make a distasteful comment or leer at her. Though, the amusement soon disappeared as he found it annoying himself and thought of ending the man in his sleep. If only he wasn't in the Northern territories, he would have done so easily.

Nobody in the camp knew their liaisons. Bronn had a feeling though, noticing how at times Jaime would look so disheveled after emerging from nowhere. He'd drink with Tyrion and Pod, telling them how the other Lannister brother was probably _planting seeds_ on the Sapphire Isles secretly and if they weren't careful, they might bring about a three-pawed giant lion. Podrick grimaced at the mental image while Tyrion simply declared he'd love another nephew no matter what creature it would end up being. 

Both Jaime and Brienne addressed the elephant in the room-- rather, in the tent-- on the very day he caught up with their group, their confessions sealed with a torrid kiss. Given whatever secret chance they had, the two would meet up and sneak a make out session, and soon enough they were sharing orgasms and bodily fluids. They expertly cleaned themselves up every after tryst, him telling Brienne to remember taking moon tea.

Brienne let out a silent moan, which in turn translated into heat and vibrations against his arm as she found her release. Jaime felt her walls clenching around him further and held his breath to keep himself from screaming her name. His cock twitched inside her after his last thrust, gushing hot streams that filled whatever gap was left of her insides. He soon released his grip on her hair, smoothening out the strands and catching his breath with a satisfied smile.

“Not that I doubted your abilities,” he panted, “but there was a moment I was worried he'd beat you.”

She wiped the drool she left on his arm and trailed kisses up his neck to reclaim his mouth. Pulling away, she admitted, "Never liked him ever since I saw him. Hope that puts that... that Wildling in his place.”

“Oh, I'm sure it would.”

They both stayed in position, with Jaime having his back against some sacks to hold his upper body up and Brienne straddling and embracing him. But gravity has its way of ruining the moment by reminding them of their combined juices, trickling down on his groin.

With one last kiss, he then gently tapped her off of him while she reached for her small clothes to use as an impromptu rag to clean off the mess.

“Lady Brienne? Are you there?"

The sound of Podrick's voice startled both of them as they never thought anyone would consider looking for them there. Without thinking, they hastily put on whatever piece of clothing and armor they can find. Brienne, having two hands still in tact finished off first and helped him put on his. The area was a little dark so they didn't really noticed which breastplate or shoulder part they put on.

She placed a finger to her lips, telling him to stay quiet as she went back out to meet her squire. Guess he'll have to meet her at lunch then.

\--------------

On his way to the mess hall, he was joined by Bronn.

“What is that face for? Won a bet? Hope that means you can get yourself a second castle.”

“Shut up, you fucking wanker. I'm not sharing any money with you. Not with you still owing me more.”

James eyes rolled but kept his smile. They both walked in silence before Bronn can't help but state the obvious.

“Didn't know you've ever been to Tarth. When was that visit, back before you got your hand chopped off?”

“What in Seven Hells are you talking about?”

Bronn walked past to stop in front of him and pointed to his armor. “Isn't this her bloody sigil on her armor? It looks just like what she's been wearing all the time. I would bet--”

The sellsword stopped and let the thoughts swirl around his head. Jaime’s realization has now caused him to look at the sigil, up to Bronn’s contemplating face and back to the armor on him. His face has suddenly flushed with the colors of his house and stormed off, leaving a smirking sellsword. “Hey, come back here! I still need you to answer me so I'd know if I won something against your imp of a brother!“

Walking towards the mess hall, Bronn wondered where they've been fucking all this time. “Right. He better ask Pod for lessons.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you thought. Not sure if this is a one-shot or should have more chapters. I've never written smut before but thanks to real life boyfriend for giving me visuals now. Lol
> 
> I also have a weird story in my head to write about the two.


End file.
